Black Butler
by Deaths.Last.Prayer
Summary: Cloud wasn't going to entertain the voice in the back of his mind that whispered how good it would feel if Sephiroth's lips were pressed against his heated flesh instead of hovering a few millimeters away... SxC Dark, Humorous, with a touch of romance


**Disclaimer: **I hold no ownership of FFVII or Kuroshitsuji nor do I make a profit from writing about either!

* * *

**Warning: **_Language_**  
**

* * *

**Pairings:** Sephiroth x Cloud

* * *

**BLACK BUTLER**

_I: That Butler, Indentured_

* * *

Blue eyes slowly blinked open. _'What is this place?'_

"_**Ah, I see you've awakened boy."**_

Startled, the young boy sat up and tried in vain to ignore the pain that coursed through his naked body. Darkness... he could see nothing! Wherever he was, it was shrouded in a black nothingness that consumed his sight and burned deep into soul. Perhaps he was in hell. Was that where those savages had sent him, to hell? Then did that voice belong to his eternal tormentor…

"What is this place?" The boy asked, voice strong and confident.

"_**This place… this place will become either your tomb or your resurrection. It is your choice boy."**_

"My choice… my choice…" The young boy's laugh was humorless. "I still have those."

"_**Indeed but only because you are of interest to me. I can feel it in you, the veracity of your spite and the need to grasp vengeance that lies in your heart and feeds your young soul… it would be a pity if you were to let it simply waste away here."**_

"Who are you and what do you want from me?" He was tired, physically and mentally. He was in no mood to play games with his potential tormentor nor was he in the mood to hold such a frivolous conversation. If it was his time to die and hell was what awaited him then he was ready. If heaven was to be his final destination then he would accept such a fate. Either way, the boy was ready to pass on if there was no other option.

"_**I am a demon of many names and faces- one of very high stature. You should feel so honored that I've chosen you as my potential master, boy. I've already told you what this place is. This could be your second chance, a chance for you to avenge yourself as well as those once precious to you, and a chance to allow that gorgeous hatred inside of you to fully consume your fresh soul. Or this can be the last place you stop at before you're dragged to hell and devoured over and over again. It is your choice, boy."**_

"My choice…" The young child didn't hesitate as he held his head high, eyes ablaze with determination. "Know this demon, I want nothing more than to see those who have tainted my body and my name disposed of in the most painful of ways but it has nothing to do with vengeance. No, this goes far beyond the depths of vengeance and to a place not even an ounce of light can reach." The young boy stood, embracing the pain that ate away at him for it served as the perfect reminder as to why he was currently on the cusp of life and death._  
_

"_**Yes. Be consumed young one. Let your loathing, your passion, and that delicious shadow consume all that you are so that you can achieve that goal. Make a contract with me and I will see to it that all you desire shall come to pass."**_

"A contract?"

"_**Indeed. I will grant you authority over my every action, my every move, and I will insure that no physical harm befall you until I have properly rid the world of those who have wronged you. In return, you will grant me your soul as payment for my services when our business has concluded."**_

"I accept." The boy's stoic face did not change as the demon's laughter surrounded him.

"_**So eager… I see I've chosen well. Give me a name boy, a name that you shall call upon me as, and our contract shall be formed. I will forever be your humble servant protecting your young life until my duties are completely fulfilled and then that soul of yours shall belong to me."**_

"Sephiroth, Sephiroth Michaelis, and you are to serve I, Cloud Von Strife, until I have fulfilled my ultimate goal: the demise of those who attempted to completely destroy my family name." With those words, a pain like no other he had experienced pooled into his right eye and a shake hand immediately clutched at that sighed of his head.

"_**And what would you have me do now, Master?" **_The demon appeared before Cloud in his true form- the form only those worthy or those being destroyed ever had the privilege of seeing.

A small smile lit Cloud's face as blood trickled from the corner of his right eye. "Kill those who have sacrificed me for you, that is an order."

"_**Yes, my Lord."**_

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:** This is in hiatus indeffintely for now... I dunno. I might come back but most likely I won't

* * *

_**If ya dig it, drop me a line.  
**_


End file.
